powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aversion
The circumstance in which the user has a supernatural weakness when in contact with a certain object, occurring event, or emotion. Opposite to Affinity. Also Called *Specific Weakening *Specific Vulnerability *Weakness Capabilities Users become weaker when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion. It is also possible to weaken or nullify existing powers as well. Long-term exposure to the aversion may result in fatal bodily conditions (e.g: Cancer), or even death. Major Aversions *'Elemental Aversion' - become weaker when in contact with a certain elemental force. *'Environmental Aversion: '''become weaker when in certain landscapes. *'Empathic Aversion''' - become weaker when feeling (or in contact with someone's feeling) a certain emotion. *'Life Aversion: '''become weaker with more living things near. **'Life Aversion Inducement' - make others become weak when near or in close contact with life's powers. *'Dead Aversion: gain weakness from the dead. **Dead Aversion Inducement' - make others become weak when near or in close contact with dead's/death's powers. *'Karma Aversion''' - become weaker depending on a person's morale. *'Randomized Weakness' - gains a random weakness when in contact with a certain object. *'Sonokinetic Aversion' - become weaker when a certain sound or song is heard. *'Object Aversion' - become weaker when in contact with a certain object. Associations *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their aversion is close by. * Omni-Aversion Limitations *Target has no control over this condition. *Target must be in range in order for this power to work. *Users of Limitation Transcendence transcend their limits. *Weakness Removal Known Users See Also: Weaksauce Weakness and Kryptonite Factor. Known Natural Occurrences Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons Ultimos Chocolate Poisoning.png|Eating chocolate is dangerous for Ultimos (Ben 10) as it contains a chemical called Sucrotaxonite that is poisonous towards his species. Zs'Skayr.png|Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) can be destroyed by ultra-violet rays, such as sunlight, like a vampire. File:Kryptonite_superman.jpg|Kryptonians such as Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent (DC Comics) become weaker with Green/Gold Kryptonite and are rendered powerless by red solar radiation & magic DemonRaven.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) loses control over her powers when under extreme anger or loses control of any of her emotions. Aku (Samurai Jack).png|As Aku (Samurai Jack) is literally made of Evil itself, he can only be harmed by either very powerful magic (such as that of gods)... Jack's Sword.jpg|...or Jack's sword, which was forged out of pure righteousness. Liquid Metal Arnold Melting.jpg|Tim's (Totally Spies) "Scamlar" can be vaporized by anything salty, such as salt water taffy or salt water. Anime/Manga Gokuweakness.jpg|As displayed here with Son Goku (Dragon Ball), a Saiyan's tail is so sensitive to touch that if grabbed, the Saiyan in question will become paralyzed and have their powers drained. Roy Mustang's Wetness (Fullmetal Alchemist).gif|Roy Mustang's (Fullmetal Alchemist) Flame Alchemy becomes utterly useless when he's wet. File:Umibozu tears out Utsuro's heart.png|While Utsuro (Gintama) feeds off the Altana of his birthplace Earth to live, he cannot intake the Altana of any other planet as it is effectively poisonous to him, as Umibozu caused his body fatal damage with Kouan's crystalized Altana. File:Kouka.png|While Kouka (Gintama) feeds off the Altana of her birthplace Kouan to live, she cannot intake the Altana of any other planet as it is effectively poisonous to her, as she died when she immigrated to Rakuyo, far away from Kouan. Devil_Fruit_Effects.png|Devil Fruit Eaters (One Piece) such as Monkey D. Luffy and Brook are unable to swim and become powerless and immobilized if over half of their bodies is submerged in water. Dio glorious.png|When DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) was turned into a vampire, only sunlight or Ripple/Hamon users could truly kill him. The Pillar Men (JoJo).png|Pillar Men (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) are vulnerable to the rays of the Sun and to the Ripple/Hamon. Video Games File:Keyblade_(Kingdom_Hearts).jpg|Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts) are deadly to Heartless & Nobodies File:Metroid.jpg|Metroids (Metroid) are weakened by extreme cold. Toothpick.2.png|Toothpick (Sly Cooper) has a particular weakness from hearing; his ears are too sensitive to loud noises, such as train whistles. Live Television/Movies Leviathans Burnt by Borax.png|Leviathans (Supernatural) are vulnerable to Borax, a chemical found in most cleaning products that burns their flesh like acid. Literature File:Basilisk_snake.jpg|Basilisk Venom (Harry Potter) is destructive to Horcruxes, while Basilisks cannot hear the crowing of roosters without dying. File:Reaching_for_the_Sword_of_Gryffindor.jpeg|The Sword of Gryffindor (Harry Potter) is destructive to Horcruxes. Category:Aversion Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sustainment